Drowning Magic
by Beast Love
Summary: She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She hated when he said please. The way he always said it made it seem like he was the victim.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gakuen Alice _(_Alice Academy_). I purely own the plot. There is possibly OOC-ness occurring.

* * *

><p>Drowning Magic<p>

by Beast Love

* * *

><p>She gazed at the light blue sky with the cotton candy clouds, the cotton ball clouds, and the pillow like clouds. She watched as the multiple named clouds drift slowly away so that by the time she refocused on a cloud, it was already on the other side of the sky. She watched as they changed shaped, from something incomprehensible to something comprehensible to something incomprehensible again. She shifted her position on the grass so that her back rested more comfortably against the hard ground.<p>

"You're awake, Stripes?" his newly formed deep voice echoed into her ears, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

She sighed through her nose, glaring at the clouds, not finding the strength to turn and glare at him. "No. How did you find out this time, Captain Pervert?"

He chuckled, turning his head so that his red eyes began to drill holes into her face. She preferred not to say burn because she believed he really could burn holes into her head if she didn't turn to him as she did. Her own brown eyes searched his unnatural colored ones. How could eyes of that color exist in a human being? Yes, she had seen red eyes on Hotaru, but that was because she had stayed up all night trying to explain to Ruka the functions of one of her latest inventions. It was the last time she ever did. Did he have those red eyes because he was fire? Most likely. That, or his family is genetically mutated.

His eyes narrowed, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" she blinked innocently.

"Like I'm some kind of alien."

_Was he?_she thought. Did it seem unreasonable? A little. Then again, they were all sort of aliens at this academy. So no, he wasn't an alien.

"Nah, you're thinking too much into it," she shrugged, stretching her arms out to the sky. "Natsume?"

Natsume turned his full body towards her, placing a bent arm under his head as a pillow. She felt his powerful gaze on her even more. Heck, she even felt the heat that radiated off his body next to her shoulder. _Too close...Much too close..._ She could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. Oh, damn these cheeks, she cursed at them. Damn her fast beating heart. Damn the butterflies that seemed to hatch every second in her stomach.

He grunted, his special of saying yes.

She smiled softly, watching the clouds between her fingers moving. Yes, they were no longer children. She had gained curves, a chest that she wished was larger, gained height, gained some maturity (she hoped). Natsume had gained a hard body (one that she glanced at way too often to her liking), a chiseled face, taller than her by a head, and a deep voice that had finally passed the stage of squeaking after about a year. Oh how she enjoyed teasing him at that time. But, that wasn't why she was smiling. She was smiling at the fact at how they hadn't really changed, not by much. It made her feel relieved when she returned home, the panic of meeting people that were not the ones she remembered disappearing.

"How long do you think this peace will last?" the question came out silently, almost unheard.

Natsume sighed, she could feel it brushing the long strands of brown hair on her cheek. She realized that he seemed even closer. _Was he this close before? _She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She placed her arms over her stomach, moving her gaze to his. Her eyes widened, realizing how his thin lips were merely inches away from her plump ones. Her cheeks turned into fire, her face a red cherry. She just had to look at his mouth. She then felt the vibration from his chest, his laughter swimming into her ears. She couldn't have been more embarrassed.

She pouted, getting annoyed. She turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest the best she could while lying down. _The insensitive bastard..._

Something warm wormed its way around her waist. She glared at his arm before taking it and throwing it behind her. She heard him whine.

"_Mikan..._" he complained. Natsume was leaning over her slightly, his arm that wasn't supporting him gently touched her arm sliding down to her hand where it tangled its fingers with her. "Look at me..."

She stiffened when she felt his soft chapped lips run across her neck. Her pulse quickened, the butterflies seemed to hatch every half-second now. Her eyes seemed to have closed on their own, her mind shut down, focusing only on what he was doing to her neck. She gasped when he bit her lightly over her pulse. Then, it went cold. His wonderful -_wonderful_- removed itself from her hot neck, begging for him to return as the coldness stung.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered into her ear, feeling him breath in her scent. "Stripes...Look at me, please?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She hated when he said please. The way he always said it made it seem like he was the victim, not her. Now, she felt the guilt on her shoulders, weighing her down. Honestly, when did he become so...so...sweet? Innocent? An image of a puppy appeared in her face. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her anger slowly dissolved, turning into a feeling that warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face. Without hesitation, she turned towards him allowing him to be on top of her. She naturally leaned into him as he leaned towards her, allowing their bodies to just brush against each other.

"You're like a puppy, Natsume!" she giggled.

His eyes widened in horror, "A _what_?"

"Puppy! You know, four legged mammal with a tail, sharp teeth. The baby form of a dog..." she clasped her hands around his neck, feeling his rapid pulse beneath her palm.

"I know what it is, idiot girl," he frowned. "But how am I, _Natsume Hyuuga_, a _puppy_ of all animals?"

She grinned, "You're both adorable!"

"...I'll show you adorable!" he growled.

She screeched as he roughly placed his lips on her, playfully pulling and biting. Inside, she laughing joyfully, enjoying the sweet feelings that flowed from his mouth to hers. Yes, they didn't know how long this peace would last, but as long as they were together, everything would be just fine. They'll just continue moving and changing shape like the multiple named clouds. A magic that can drown you. _A drowning magic..._

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, a one-shot. Again. I'm trying to think of a multiple chapter story, but I'm having trouble with it and also the fear that I will never finish it. I'm a really pathetic writer when it comes to updating and writing multiple chapters... Anyways, the one-shot was supposed to be longer, but I liked it better at this length. So yeah, I got to write longer chapters also, another goal I must accomplish... Hope you enjoyed it and pardon the grammatical errors, no ones perfect... Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded.


End file.
